bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Cold Cure
Ocean Cold Cure is the third episode of Element Guppies ---- [''In the Training Hall, Master Flum Ox swims into view.]'' '''Flum Ox: '''T-Rox, you're next! Ten seconds to get to the other side unscathed! '''T-Rox: through the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors; he blocks two of the Warrior's arms Cat-like reflexes! Phangler: in from the roof. HUAH! T-Rox: Phangler?! two briefly battle each other before Phangler gains the upper-hand. MONKEY: T-Rox on the chest. Ha ha! Two points for Phangler! back his fist. Lights out, T-Rox! Ghazt: ''the side of the training course. Ah, ah, AH-CHOO! ''falls into the course and is knocked into T-Rox and Phangler by one of the Wooden Warrior's arms. T-Rox and Phangler are flung across the Gauntlet and into the Emerald Tortoise, where T-Rox falls on top of Phangler. Ghazt looks over to them in a ducked position. Phangler: muffled Get... off... me!... T-Rox: up, but doesn't get up off of Phangler. '' T-Rox five. Phangler four. '''Phangler:' being squished by T-Rox. You can't... count that!... T-Rox: Sure I can. up. Flum Ox, that was a point, right? Flum Ox: the two. I don't care about your childish score-keeping, T-Rox. throws T-Rox off his back, who rolls away on the ground. Flum Ox: Phangler, that was a deceitful, underhanded attack. Good work! grins at T-Rox, to which T-Rox returns the grin. Flum Ox: away. The point of sneak attack training is to do the unexpected to T-Rox and makes a face. Doiee! T-Rox: Whuh-- Ox takes his staff and swipes it underneath T-Rox's panda feet. T-Rox falls to the ground on his back. Flum Ox: See? Unexpected. to Ghazt. Ghazt, you and Glowl are next. rubs her nose and sneezes on Glowl. Glowl flinches away, but then wipes her face off. Ghazt sneezes on her again, and Glowl wipes her face annoyingly. She hears Ghazt prepare to sneeze again and holds up her wing to guard her face. Silence comes and he lowers her wing happily, until Ghazt sneezes on her again. Glowl: Annoyed Master Flum Ox, can we take five so I can go sterilize my face with hot coals? notices the sneezing patterns and jabs Phangler's shoulder with his elbow, to which Phangler grins. T-Rox: acting like he's sick. Uh-oh, I think I caught Ghazt's cold... Ghazt: a nasally voice I don't have-- Coughs. ...a cold! again and frowns. T-Rox: like a sneeze is building up AH-CHOO! throws a vegetable in front of Flum Ox and the other five, who look annoyed with T-Rox's trick. Phangler and T-Rox laugh out loud. Phangler: Hey, I've got a cold, too! Ghazt: Points I do not have a cold! Sneezes Phangler: up a sneeze AH-CHOO! throws a ninja star towards Ghazt, who immediately moves out of the way and looks at the star lodged into one of the Wooden Warriors. She looks back annoyed, and T-Rox and Phangler laugh out loud again. T-Rox: up another sneeze. AH-CHOO! throws Pango, who is collapsed on the ground momentarily. Pango: up and faces T-Rox angrily. Not cool, man! away as T-Rox and Phangler start laughing again. T-Rox: Phangler Friends love the sneezy trick! Ghazt: 'I do ''not have a-- in another sneeze. ...cold... '''Flum Ox: up his staff and faces towards Ghazt. Wait, maybe you don't have a REGULAR one. examining Ghazt, starting by pulling open one of her eyes. Aha. into her ear. Mm. out her tongue. I see. It's Ocean Cold. lets go of Ghazt's tongue, which rolls up back into her mouth. He shakes off his hands and then jumps back down to the ground. T-Rox: What's the big deal about Ocean Cold? You get a little sneezy, a little snoozy-- down toward Pango and Dandidoo I personally barfed a couple of times, true story! back up Then it's all over the next day! Glowl: 'Oh, man. Ocean Cold's bad news if you get it as an kid. You wind up like this! ''out scroll and shows it to T-Rox '''T-Rox: GA-AH! Is that a-- a pig?... Glowl: down scroll and faces towards Ghazt. There's only one cure: tea made from the sacred Deyao Berry. Ghazt: I'll be fine nose and sniffles T-Rox: Fine?! Heh heh. up scroll that Glowl set down and shoves it in Ghazt's face, who leans away. Look at the pig. Look at the pig! [Ghazt'' shoves T-Rox out of the way.] '''Glowl:' You may feel fine, but the muscle spasms could start at any m-- [Ghazt'' suddenly kicks Glowl away, who caws on impact. She's kicked into the Training Hall's wall around the training course.] '''Glowl:' Like that. up out of the wall. Ghazt, if you don't get that berry by sundown, you'll... away. Ghazt: [Approaches Glowl] What? Glowl: [Looks up and pauses, then looks back down] I can't... Ghazt: [Picks up Glowl angrily] WHAT? Glowl: Well, first... you'll never do Kung Fu again. Ghazt: [Gasps and drops Glowl, who falls to the ground with a grunt] I'd rather die! 'Glowl: '''Yeah, that's second. '''T-Rox: '''Oh come on! There are Dey-- whatever berries at the shop. ''the shop, Pango, T-Rox and Dandidoo see the shop keeper, his name is Tuzi, he is a large white rabbit with features that include spiky webbed ears, claws on his feet and paws and a large, oversized, purple polka-dotted, fluffy tail. His face, legs, arms and tail are covered in purple spots, he looks at the two. Tuzi: Oh hi you three! Dandidoo: Hi Tuzi, do you guys have Deyao Berries? gives a nervous look at the three Tuzi: Uh-- y-yea, we used to... Pango: What do you mean by "used to"? Tuzi: Well... recently, the Deyao Berries have started dissapearing, they started dissapearing last week... More TBA